Clarissa's Samurott
Clarissa's Samurott is the first Pokemon she obtained in Unova. History As a Pokémon available for use at Professor Juniper's lab Oshawott resided at Professor Juniper's lab as a Pokemon available for a starting trainer. However much like Clarissa's Cyndaquil, Oshawott was very inexperienced and often returned for not listening to her trainer and frollicking. With Clarissa Sparks: Black & White Oshawott ended up going with Clarissa after seeing her Charizard fly around with Wartortle and Bulbasaur on his back. She had a vision of her riding on the Flame Pokemon and seeing the world while the two kissed. Eventually Oshawott learned to battle from Charizard and was used in many gym battles. She evolved into Dewott during a battle with Ghetsis' Hydreigon As a Dewott she was a lot more involved with battling and helping her trainer. When Clarissa met Marlon, a Gym Leader visiting Driftveil at the time, the two had a battle between her Dewott and his Mantine. During the battle Dewott was hit with a super effective Seed Bomb and Bullet Seed but managed to evolve into Samurott and defeated Mantine with a mysterious new power. Although she became a powerhouse on Clarissa's team, she retained her playful nature towards her trainer. Sparks: XYZ After her trainer's petrification, Samurott is under the command of Mason. Sparks: Sun & Moon Samurott is seen when Clarissa leaves for Alola. She was on a video call with Benji when Clarissa showed them Popplio, much to Samurott anger. Clarissa happily assured her Unova starter that no one could replace her. Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Sparks: The Next Generation Samurott is revealed to have produced an egg, which was given to Kayli Artemis. Personality As an Oshawott she was shown to be quite dopey and clueless. She much rather enjoy scenery than battle which caused some problems with her trainer. She also has a crush on Clarissa's Charizard which has only become stronger as time went on. Along the time of their journey, Samurott became much stronger and dependable. As of Eternal Faith she is Clarissa's strongest Water-Type. However Samurott struggles to take commands from others and was shallow towards Mason when he commanded her but complied knowing it was for Clarissa. Moves Used In The Manga Samurott is named "Sam" in the manga. Trivia *Samurott is the only female starter to be owned by Clarissa **She is also the first Water-Type starter owned by her *She is frequently referred as "Sam" in the anime, which is also her Manga nickname Gallery Ash Oshawott.png Ash_Oshawott_Aqua_Jet.png|Using Aqua Jet as an Oshawott Ash_Oshawott_Razor_Shell.png|Using Razor Shell as an Oshawott Dewott_Razor_Shell.png|Using Razor Shell as a Dewott Burgundy_Dewott_Water_Gun.png|Using Water Gun as a Dewott Burgundy_Dewott_Ice_Beam.png|Using Ice Beam as a Dewott Burgundy_Dewott_Water_Pulse.png|Using Water Pulse as a Dewott Cameron_Samurott_Megahorn.png|Using Megahorn Cameron_Samurott_Razor_Shell.png|Using Razor Shell Cameron_Samurott_Aqua_Jet.png|Using Aqua Jet Oshawott Attract.png|Oshawott seeing Charizard Samurott Attract.jpg|Using Attract Samurott vs Mantine.png|Battling Mantine Clarissa_Samurott_Razor_Shell.png|As a newly evolved Samurott samurott_still_standing.png|Still standing after all the attacks she was hit with Bianca Oshawott Adventures.png|As an Oshawott in the Manga Lack-Two Dewott.png|As an Dewott in the Manga Cedric Samurott Adventures.png|As an Samurott in the Manga Mystic_Water_anime.png|Samurott's Mystic Water Cameron Samurott.png BW126.png|Battling Jax's Oshawott as a Dewott BW015.png|Battling Watchog BW031.png|Battling Timburr BW028.png|Oshawott getting shocked Caesar_Hydro_Pump.png Burgundy_Dewott_Fury_Cutter.png Burgundy_Dewott_Revenge.png Caesar_Aqua_Jet.png Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters